The invention relates to a reed contact unit for electric switching functions.
To realize various electric switching functions, notably in the electrical system of an automobile, a plurality of contact elements are used. Their design is normally relatively simple, in order to minimize production costs. Such switching contact elements consist essentially of a contact blank whose base is fixedly molded in plastic. Coincident openings in the base part of the contact blank and in the frame part surrounding it make it possible to fasten the switching contact element to another component. Provided on the base of the contact blank are one or several contact arms extending away from it and formed integral with the base of the contact blank. The contact arms jut out of the base of the contact blank freely and without protection. In the mass production of such switching contact elements, these are placed in bulk into a container; and, the contact arms of the many jumbled contact elements get tangled. This results in bent contact arms, which requires mostly a manual touchup or makes them unusable.
The contact arms are frequently divided in reed contact pairs separated by a clearance, increasing the risk of tangling and bending of the reed contacts or contact arms further. This results in more switching elements being unusable for further assembly.
The reed contacts or contact arms are, prior to their assembly or molding, normally subjected to a bending operation so as to make a sound contact surface available for the mating component. These bends on the reed contacts or contact arms also contribute considerably to the tangling of the switching contact elements or to their being no longer usable.
Therefore, the objective underlying the invention is to create a reed contact unit of the initially named type where bending and damage to the contact arms, notably in the bulk usage of the reed contact unit, are avoided while their handling is improved.